1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing gear and more particularily to a combination ice skimmer and gaff.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice skimmers or scoops and gaffs are well known to ice fishermen. It is known in the prior art to combine these for use on a single handle and also to combine a skimmer or a gaff with other items of fishing gear.
In the RUSSIAN Pat. No. SU 0698598, a scoop is shown at one end of a handle and gaff at the other end thereof, the handle being hinged for storage purposes and is manually locked in extended position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,864, there is shown in connection with a net and a retrievable hook, a handle formed of telescopic tubes which require a packing gland at their adjoining ends and a ferrule is used to secure the adjacent ends of extended tubes. The ferule is required to be rotated by hand to secure the tubes.
Thus in the prior art indicated, the hands of the operator are required to secure the handles in extended operating position.